


Proposal

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Noctis is bad at expressing his feelings, but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: Noctis has been wanting to talk to Ravus for a while now. But he always gets so easily tonged tied. This time he finally takes the chance to say what was on his mind.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151624
Kudos: 6
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> For my final day of Rare Pairs week I went with Noctis/Ravus and the Proposal prompt.

On his visit to Tenebrae, Noctis found Ravus sitting out in the garden. He sat there so quietly and still, one could almost mistake him for a statue. But maybe that was what made him all the more beautiful. Even as he sat so perfectly still, Noctis's heart fluttered with excitement. This was a man more beautiful than anyone else he had ever met.

Slowly Noctis approached, hoping his racing heart wasn't able to be heard. His hands were already starting to clam up as he got closer. Ravus hadn't even noticed him yet and he knew once he saw Ravus's eyes, he would become a fumbling mess.

Before he could say anything, Ravus did in fact turn to face him. "Oh Noctis. I didn't expect you to come."

"Why wouldn't I?" Noctis asked, moving carefully to sit down next to Ravus.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," Ravus said before looking away.

Noctis's heart skipped a beat, seeing the loneliness filled Ravus's eyes. He hated that for a moment he made Ravus feel that doubt. He knew the man had a low sense of self worth and confidence. He was good at putting up a strong front, but Noctis had seen the other side. He had seen the vulnerable side that Rauvs bottled up most of the time.

"Ravus… you know I would always show," Noctis said as he placed his hand on the taller man's arm. "I was caught up with Prompto wanting to show me all the photos he was taking with Luna. It's hard to escape from him when he gets on a roll with that stuff."

"I suppose so…"

"Ravus," Noctis sighed. "I know we need to talk. Not just cause we can… but about the future and everything."

Ravus nodded, still not returning to look back at Noctis. "Yes, the future of our nations. The union… it would tie everything between our families to show a sign of peace."

"Hm yeah. I know it means that. But I wasn't thinking just about the nations and everything. I was just thinking about us."

This actually got Ravus to look back at him. "About us?"

"You know what I mean," Noctis replied with a smile. "Like the stuff we feel and uh, well…"

There went his words, falling flat right on the tip of his tongue. Once again he was just a tongue-tied mess who didn't know how to explain his feelings. He couldn't give us so easily though. Ravus was the man that he loved. The kind hearted man that only he knew.

He had to be brave for him, for Ravus. Besides he knew if he didn't step forward now to do this, Prompto would never ever let him live it down. Luna probably would get in on it too, and no donut the two of them were already spying on the scene right now. If Noctis wasn't so focused on Ravus, he would have begun to look at bushes that were rustling.

With a deep breath, he pushed away those other thoughts as he placed a hand on Ravus's cheek. "Ravus. All I want is to spend the rest of my days by your side. Don't you still feel the same?"

Noctis held his breath, waiting for some form of reply. If it was rejection, Noctis knew he would feel like a fool. But on the other hand, he knew Ravus better than anyone, better than Ravus's own sister. So in that moment he waited, putting all his trust into this one gesture.

Ravus wasted no time before he covered Noctis's hand with his own. "Noctis. You always find a way to make your words shine through. I'm sorry I was not able to say it sooner myself."

"No harm done. I think deep down we both know what we wanted to say. Right?"

Ravus smiled fondly, leaning forward to bestow a kiss lightly to Noctis's lips. "Of course," he said once pulling away. Now for the real part of the talk."

Taking both of Noctis's hands, Ravus held them close. "Noctis Lucis Caelum, while tying our nations is important, our mutual feelings for each other come first. Even if I know the answer, tradition makes more sense to just ask it. Will you marry me? That way we can secure our bond for the rest of time."

"Of course. There was never any doubt," Noctis replied happily before giving Ravus another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It kind of has a bit of foreshadowed Wedding going on but that can be for another time. 
> 
> Also yes Luna and Prompto totally are spying in a bush right now. Thank you all for reading, I really enjoyed this week and I hope you did too!!


End file.
